The Fear
by sarupetto
Summary: takes place after the attack by Ukoku Sanzo


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Saiyuki.  
Timeline: After incident with Ukoku Sanzo.  
Based: Manga Theme: Non-lover.  
==========xxxxxxxxxx==========

Title : The Fear

After the encounter with Ukoku Sanzo that almost erased our beloved Genjyo Sanzo's life, the invincible bond between our heroes have strengthen more as the other trio men unfailingly saved their leader's life.

Since that day, Sanzo has been more protective over Goku as his pet was attacked mercilessly by Ukoku and he has been more trusting with Hakkai and Gojyo for they never leave him no matter what he did.

But of course he doesn't really show it clearly, but from his body language, Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo can easily detect it. Aside from that, Goku has been a lot more matured since his stay in the youkai village, though the innocence is still glinting in his eyes, showing in his every action and deeply carved within his soul.

The eternal innocence of his will never disappear no matter what the saru have been through. Furthermore, Hakkai and Gojyo have also changed in their own way.

And right now, the group is wading through the green forest, still heading west in order to accomplish their one and only mission, to stop the resurrection of the demon king, Gyumaoh.

Except that this time, out of the order of the Sanbutshin, they are going to do it for themselves as a payback for all of their suffering along the journey and to kill the dangerous being known as Ukoku Sanzo, the one and only Sanzo with no chakra on his forehead.

To kill the heretical Sanzo Houshi. This is their brand-new united resolve. But of course there'll be many obstacles prepared for them along the journey, hard or easy, for example...

"Give us the sutra Genjyo Sanzo!" shouts a voice as a group of shadow leap behind the bushes.

...youkai assasin. Hakkai stops Hakuryuu calmly as he smiles happily and chirps, "My, what a beautiful day ney guys~" Hakuryuu has transformed into his original dragon form and hides on a tree nearby as his friends prepare themselves at the centre of the youkai that circle our heroes.

"Ch! You sure look happy, Hakkai. They're just a pain in MY ass," says Sanzo annoyingly though a hint of smirk can be seen if you zoom in at his lips' corner. "Huh! You sure look less grumpy for a pain in YOUR ass, Sanzo," comments Gojyo as the battle begins.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Five shoots are heard from where Sanzo stands. "Huh! Ain't I?" asks Sanzo, now smirking visibly. Goku laughs at a distance, his Nyoibo knocking a few youkai, "Hey! You sound happy Sanzo~ Hehehe~ that s weird~"

"I am?" asks Sanzo in a not-so-confused manner. Hakkai blasts his last chi at the last three youkai before he brushes his hands together, "My, my. Today definitely is a beautiful day ney~"

"Kyuuu~" chirps Hakuryuu jovially as it transforms into its jeep form. Sensing no more youkai, they all take their respective seat as Hakkai turns on the engine. "I'm hungry~ San- ARRGH!" The saru's wailing is interrupted when he suddenly yelps.

"GOKU!" shouts Gojyo anxiously as he grabs the boy's arm before the saru can stumble out from the jeep and slam onto the ground. Hakkai turns his attention to his back to look what has happened when he suddenly hears a hiss of pain from his sides.

"SANZO!" shouts the driver as he catches the monk's shoulder, preventing the monk from hitting his head onto the front-mirror. Sanzo too has been attacked. As he inspects the monk, he finds a very tiny dart on the monk's neck, suspecting a poison must has been filled inside the dart.

Gojyo confirms Hakkai's suspicion too about Goku when the kappa too finds the identical dart on the saru's neck.

"We need to hurry to the next town for the antidote," says Hakkai urgently as he steps on Hakuryuu, the jeep speeds forward in an amazing speed. Besides Hakkai is no longer a poisoned monk but a worried kappa.

Sanzo has been moved by Hakkai and Gojyo to the back and is laid besides Goku. "Damnit! They have been cleverer and smarter these days!" fumes Gojyo frustrated as he peeks a look at his two unmoving friends at the back.

"Maa, maa. Getting angry is getting us nowhere, Gojyo. We need to be strong and believe that they'll be fine," assures Hakkai though he too is worried about his friends' condition.

Gojyo puffs a smoke from his half-litted cigarette, "Yeah, the monk will blow the Tenkai if he dies before me which is very frightening to even the god. And the monkey's ghost is going to bother us unstoppably if he finds out we don't save the monk."

Hakkai laughs amused at his friend's conclusion. "See. So we MUST make sure that those never happen, ney~" After a little while later, they have arrived at an inn. Booking a room with two beds, Hakkai and Gojyo proceeds to put Goku and Sanzo on either bed each before the healer finds a doctor to heal them.

And it is such a relief to hear the doctor says that Goku and Sanzo will be okay after a little fever-attack which is a type of human/youkai's body response to the poison, and of course with the help of the antidotes.

"Make sure you attend to them until they are cured and damp their forehead always. That's all. I'll go now," the doctor says to Hakkai and Gojyo. And so, they do exactly what they need to do. They even bring in two futon for them to stay in the same room.

xxxxx

Sanzo opens his eyes and sees darkness. He turns his head right and left yet he can only see darkness surrounding him. Standing up slowly, he recollects what has happened before he comes to this unknown place.

'That's right! Goku! That bakasaru has been attacked and then when I'm trying to turn my head, I felt a prickling sensation on my neck. Chh! It must be a dart' thinks Sanzo as he sighs irritated.

He should have been more aware when the saru was attacked but his senses were clouded with the worry that laced his heart. "Damn!" mutters Sanzo. As he is walking through the dark, trying to find any light source, he suddenly remembers his encounter with Ukoku Sanzo.

The darkness that wrapped him is almost like this one. There is no light, no voice, nothing at all.

The monk shivers in fear as he remembers how close he was to losing his life, but more importantly how close he was to losing his saru. He had screamed in pure fear, flailing his arm to grab to the saru of his memory when finally the real Goku took his hand, pulling him into the reality again.

At this thought, the monk once again suffers from the panic, fear and anxiety like he was on that fateful day. His breath is caught in his throat, his heart skips a beat as his eyes start to roam everywhere.

Then he once again screams in fear, "GOKU! GOKU! *cough, cough* GOKU! GOKU! GOKU!" Sanzo runs through the darkness, finding his saru frantically.

xxxxx

"Gojyo, hold him tight! I can't sedate him if he is flailing like this!" shouts Hakkai impatiently. "I AM! DAMNIT! STOP STRUGGLING YOU CORRUPTED MONK!" shouts Gojyo frustrated.

Apparently, Sanzo has begun to trash around as suddenly as his fever rises up! After a little more battle, Hakkai finally manages to calm the monk down with the sedate given by the doctor earlier.

"Haa... haa... haa... Good to... have those sedates... around," pants Gojyo, he is sitting against the bedside of Sanzo's bed. Hakkai chuckles besides the kappa, also panting heavily. "Definitely," seconds Hakkai. Looking straight ahead, they can see Goku sleeps serenely on the opposite bed.

xxxxx

A pair of golden eye opens to stare at the darkness wrapping around him. "Hmmm? Where the heck am I?" asks Goku loudly. ~~RUMBLE~~ "Mou~ I'm hungry~" whines the saru as he clutches his stomach sadly.

As the saru sits up and glances around, he pouts cutely, "And there is no food around~" After a little while of contemplating, the saru decides to walk around for... FOOD! Geez, he really is a walking stomach isn't he?

========== Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo : *nod, nod, nod*  
Goku : Hakkai too? Q^Q ==========

Back to the story, as Goku walks around aimlessly, looking for any edible things, he suddenly hears a scream. He can't really decipher what the scream has been but a tingling familiar feeling tug at his heart so strong that he runs towards the source.

He runs and runs and runs not really knowing where too, when suddenly... "Sanzo?" he gasps. There, in front of him, Sanzo is on his hands and knees, staring at the ground. The monk is mumbling something repeatedly like a chant.

Nearing the monk, Goku freezes at what have been escaped by the monk's lips. "No, no, no! Goku is fine! He'll be fine! He won't leave me!" chants the monk over and over again that it shatters Goku's heart.

The saru quickly crouches at Sanzo's side, grabbing the monk's shoulders and shakes the monk to snap him out of his eerie thought. Unfortunately, the saru's action does nothing and the monk continues to repeat the same words frantically.

Desperation makes Goku hugs his guardian tightly, soothing the monk with various words and assuring gestures. Soon, Sanzo begins to realize that his saru is hugging him, his saru is alive, his saru is there right before his eyes, his saru is... with him!

A sighs of relief escapes the monk's lips which is heard by Goku, but the saru keeps his position and the monk makes no move to push the saru aside.

A few minutes later, Goku can feel that Sanzo's heartbeat, body temperature and strength have returned to normal, but the saru only lets his adored-monk go when the monk slightly moves his shoulders.

Loosening his hug, the saru is about to take his hands away completely, when suddenly Sanzo's hand shoots out to grab at his wrist protectively. "Don't..." Sanzo lets his sentence unfinished but Goku understands the monk's message.

The saru smiles and sits beside the monk, their shoulders touching slightly. Sanzo loosens his grip but not letting go of the saru's wrist. Silence ensue them in a comfortable atmosphere, as both of them bath in each other's company and presence until Sanzo speaks.

Sanzo stumbles at his words, "Don't... go... please."

Goku grins, "Yeah, I know! You too, 'kay!"

Sanzo looks at Goku before turning away, "...Fine, bakasaru."

Goku giggles, "Hehehe. Droopy-eyed monk."

xxxxx

Goku opens his eyes sleepily. "Unngh! Sanzo~" Scanning around, he realizes that he is in an inn room, and at another bed, Sanzo is peacefully sleeping. Hakkai and Gojyo are not in sight but there are two futon neatly laid on the floor.

Goku recollects his dream which he really damn sure isn't just a dream and sighs. After regaining his strength a little, Goku gets up groggily, taking a chair and sits beside the monk.

He watches the monk's steady rise and fall of chest, unknown by him that the monk is actually already awake at the same time he is. Goku dares and moves his hand to clasp one of Sanzo's palms. "Sanzo~" says Goku sleepily as he stifles a yawn.

Sanzo scoffs, eyes still closed, "Are you allowed to get out of the bed, already?"

Goku hastily takes his hand away, "Sa-Sanzo. You're awake!"

Sanzo opens his eyes and stares at the saru, "You were touching me."

Goku grins sheepishly, "Hehehe. Sorry~"

"Don't be." Sanzo moves a little towards the wall, opens the blanket and motions to Goku, "Come here."

Goku blinks, eyes still hazy with sleep, "Huh?"

Sanzo huffs in annoyance, "I don't want you to collapse, bakasaru!"

Goku stares confusedly, but when he remembers his so-called-dream, he excitedly complies with Sanzo's command. As the monk covers them, Goku is a little hesitant about his idea but then he snuggles closer to Sanzo.

It is just like when they first met, chibi Goku will sleep with Sanzo as he was afraid of the dark. They both drift into sleep again. When Hakkai and Gojyo come back from shopping for their supply, Sanzo and Goku are still asleep but only on one bed.

Hakkai's heart warms at the sight as Gojyo snickers and starts to plan something mischievous. Just plain day for them. 


End file.
